Traffic jams and general traffic congestion are chronic problems faced by millions of motorists every day. Motorists waste untold hours sitting in traffic, resulting in lost earnings, missed appointments, lost leisure time, personal stress, and a myriad of other deleterious effects. Not surprisingly, modern societies expend significant effort in attempts to alleviate traffic problems, or at least to mitigate their effects.
Mass transit, whether comprising bus or light-rail public transportation, represents a direct strategy for alleviating vehicular traffic problems through reducing the number of vehicles on the road. While this is a meritorious approach, mass transit simply cannot provide the convenience and versatility of individualized transportation. Thus, the reign of the automobile is not yet seriously threatened by public transportation and the number of vehicles on modern roads ever increases. Other approaches to traffic control relate directly to vehicles on the road and seek to manage traffic flow based on current traffic information.
Generally, approaches to direct traffic management involve the use of so-called intelligent traffic systems (ITS) or advanced traveler information services (ATIS). Real-time traffic information is a key enabling technology for these types of systems, and oftentimes comprises a regional database of continuously updated traffic conditions. Of course, such information is of little value unless it is readily accessible to motorists in a manner that allows them to make meaningful route decisions. Real-time traffic information may be collected through the use of roadside cameras, monitoring helicopters, or by other electronic monitoring techniques.
One example of an alternate traffic monitoring technique relies on actively monitoring cell phone activity. In this system, wireless communications service providers track the location of motorists via radio signals emitted from active cellular telephones. Statistical methods are then used to estimate the number of actual motorists on a given route. Various approaches exist for providing this information to motorists; with common examples including roadside information signs and radio broadcast traffic information. However, with the advent of in-car navigation systems and the near ubiquitous nature of cellular telephones, more sophisticated opportunities exist for providing real-time traffic information to motorists.
Indeed, some prototype traffic management systems include two-way communications between a traffic information center and an automobile or other moving vehicle. Information received from the traffic information center may be used by the motorist to make decisions about selected routes of travel. In one example, in-car navigation systems combine stored map information with real-time traffic data to provide suggested or alternate routes to motorists. Real-time traffic information may be received and used in conjunction with an in-vehicle navigation system. While such systems provide advantages to motorists, dedicated navigation systems entail significant cost and complexity, and are oftentimes available for direct purchase only from vehicle manufacturers. Other complications arise based on the necessity of the motorist to actively detail intended routes of travel, or at least identify specific origins and destinations to such systems before being provided with meaningful route-specific travel information.
Ideally, advanced traffic information systems will capitalize on more commonly available electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and wireless personal digital assistants. Such devices have achieved enormous market penetration in developed countries, and therefore represent commonplace communication appliances. Further, such communication appliances represent ideal components for traffic flow management because (1) they are inherently designed for two-way communications and can easily receive real-time or near real-time traffic information from a traffic management center; (2) such devices are based on wireless communication networks that allow reasonably precise device location; and (3) such devices are affordable and enormously popular. However, there are concerns with any system based on such wireless devices.
First, the systems must be effective in that they provide meaningful information to individual motorists so that intelligent decisions may be made with regard to specific routes of travel. Generalized information about major traffic snarls and accidents is of little value to individual motorists if they are unaware of what alternate routes of travel might allow them to avoid traffic congestion while still maintaining a viable route to their intended destination. Secondly, traffic information systems must be easy use; otherwise motorists will be unable to obtain full benefit of the real-time traffic information provided by associated traffic management centers. Importantly, ease-of-use translates into greater safety. Already, distraction associated with normal wireless communication device use while driving is the subject of significant safety concerns. Thus, minimizing the interaction between a motorist and a wireless communication device while driving is essential. Third, costs associated with providing useful real-time traffic information to motorists must be minimized, and upgrading to systems capable of providing traffic information will ideally complement existing electronic systems.
Accordingly, there remains a need for simplified, inexpensive, and safe approach to providing real-time traffic information to motorists. Despite a wide variety of existing traffic information systems, whether fielded in actual use or simply existing as prototypes, no solution to date provides convenient and safe techniques for motorists to receive relevant traffic information. Further, existing systems do not offer affordable upgrades to conventional consumer electronic devices, such as mobile wireless terminals, that result in safe, easy-to-use traffic information systems.